


a sunlit dream

by indigo night (laehys)



Series: aphrodite, hear my prayers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Conversations, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/indigo%20night
Summary: Girls are pretty. Renjun has known that for a long, long time. But when Donghyuck walks closer and the girl by his side laughs, eyes scrunching up in delight, Renjun knows, without a doubt, that she’s utterlyfucked.or: Renjun is a disaster bi and Jeno is too attractive for Renjun’s heart to handle.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: aphrodite, hear my prayers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	a sunlit dream

**Author's Note:**

> girls

“Come on, Junnie. I just need someone to go with me,” Jaemin whines, pulling the girl’s arm. “I can’t go _alone._ ”

Renjun rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance. “Don’t you have feet? You can go alone! The sports field is too far away from here… And It’s just some notes, for god’s sake, you can give it to him tomorrow.”

But Jaemin just keeps looking at her with his big shining eyes and pouty lips and Renjun knows she'll cave in soon. _Damn it, Na Jaemin._

 _“_ I don’t want him to think I’m stealing his notes or something—”

“I’m sure he won’t think that.”

“—just come with me, Junnie. Please! _Please~”_ he keeps whining, over and over again, until Renjun sighs and grunts a “Fine! But you owe me one!”

And that makes Jaemin hesitate. Owning something to Renjun is never a good thing, but he's desperate enough to accept, and, with a tense nod, he makes a deal with the devil. Or Renjun. It’s close enough.

"Okay, Junnie," he says, a note of defeat on his voice. "But you can't ask me for a big favor later, this isn't _that_ big of a deal."

Renjun arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms against her chest, hip cocking to one side. She stares down at him, even though he is the tall one and she needs to lift her head to catch his eyes. "So I guess that you can deal with this alone then? If it's not a big deal?"

It’s only a bluff because she can see how nervous Jaemin is, and she likes to think that she’s a good friend — she would help him nonetheless. But, if she ends up gaining something for wasting the rest of her day on something that she _knows_ will take a long time, then she’s not complaining.

(If it’s about Jaemin and boys, more specifically about Jaemin being _nervous_ about boys, then Renjun knows that it’s something that will take a long, long time. She’s too experienced by now to think otherwise.)

"Ah—no, no. Okay, I _owe_ you one… whatever you decide," Jaemin mutters. His pout is even more pronounced now, after being defeated.

Renjun smiles wide and pats him on the back, maybe a tad too strong and Jaemin winces a little. "That's what I like to hear,” she says in a sing-song voice.

With the afternoon sun shining brightly upon then, they go on their way towards the sports field where the soccer practice is supposed to be happening. The way towards there is calm, a simple pathway between the trees that surround the campus because Jaemin refused to go through the other way and end up stumbling on someone. Having someone seeing him struggling to just talk with another person? Unheard of. Nobody could know about _that_.

Renjun watches how Jaemin seems to be nervous, holding tight the shoulder strap of his backpack. He barely answers her back, and she feels a little bad for being so hard earlier on him; it’s been a long time since she saw him get so fidgety about some boy.

They hear the shrill sound of a whistle and Jaemin freezes, quickly getting behind a large tree. Renjun needs to squint, and even then, she can barely make out the shape of some people running in the distance.

"What is it now?” She asks, eyeing him down. “Come _on_ , Jaem, or this will take the whole day. You're just giving back some damn _notes_."

Jaemin makes a dying noise from the back of his throat, but he whips his head behind the tree and tries to catch a glimpse of the soccer field.

“Goddamn it, never again you can say that you’re a confident gay when you’re panicking like this… before even getting _there_ ,” she points out and ignores Jaemin’s useless babbling of some kind of explanation. “Now _come_ ,” she grabs his hand and tugs him away from the tree, marching towards the field with a flushing Jaemin being dragged behind her.

He complains all the way there until they’re close enough to the bleachers and he quiets down. Renjun can feel how sweaty his hand is and she feels sorry for the boy, but years of friendship had taught her that if he was really opposed to the situation, they wouldn’t even be there now; and that she hadn’t taken the initiative, they would’ve been stuck at that tree for _hours_.

“Jaem,” she says softly, squeezing his hand to grab his attention. He looks down at her, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and a deep furrow on his brow. “It’s going to be okay. It’s just a random boy, it’s not like you’re in love with him or something like that.”

Jaemin’s cheek flushes a deep pink and he avoids her gaze, the grip on his shoulder strap tightens even more, his knuckles turning white. Renjun stares wide-eyed at him, mouth agape.

“Jaemin! You _like_ him? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” She swats at his arm, complaining under her breath about ungrateful friends who don’t share about things in their lives.

“Ow, ow! Junnie, stop! I just—I’m not—” he mumbles and struggles to finish the sentence, stepping away from the range of her arms and he looks to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not _like_ that,” he shyly says, in a way that tells Renjun that is _exactly_ like that and that they’ll be having a long conversation after.

Renjun looks pointedly at him until Jaemin sighs, “Yeah, yeah. Okay… I guess that we can talk _later_ , then...” he drawls the words as if they pain him to say that, but he grabs her hand and squeezes it again, and Renjun knows they’re okay. “But don’t go freaking out now, Junnie. You need to be the calm one here so you don’t let me say anything stupid.”

“Shit, it’s going to be impossible then.”

Jaemin lets go of her hand and bump into her. Sometimes Renjun thinks that he might forget how bigger and broader than her he is because she almost goes stumbling towards the grass with his shove, barely catching her balance in the last second. Jaemin ignores her glare.

They pass by the stands, heading towards the field. There are some girls running and even a ball is rolling, but Renjun doesn’t believe that a game is happening when the coach doesn’t seem to be present. Some girls are even laying back down on the grass, basking on the sun. Renjun might not be the most knowledgeable on soccer, but she doesn’t remember ever seeing a game like _this_. So she’s pretty sure nothing is going on.

“There he is,” Jaemin says and snaps her attention back to him. He points with a move of his head to a figure close to the goalpost, dressed in a big hoodie and talking with two girls in front of him. “Lee Donghyuck,” he whispers, with so much fondness in his words, that it startles Renjun. _When had that happened? What the fuck, Jaemin?_

Renjun tries to rake through her memories but she doesn’t remember having ever talked with the boy. He seems very lively and bright as he talks with the girls, moving his hands to make a point, and Renjun thinks that Donghyuck’s exactly Jaemin’s type: cute and pretty. 

One of the girls says something and points at them. Renjun can almost _feel_ how tense Jaemin gets just with that move. Donghyuck turns his head and catches a glance at them, waving his hand in the next second. Jaemin barely raises his arm before he inhales sharply.

 _“Oh, fuck,_ ” he hisses through his teeth.

“Calm down, Jaem,” Renjun whispers, though she knows that it will do nothing to calm his nerves down. He doesn’t even look like he heard her.

Donghyuck starts to walk in their direction, just one of the girls by his side. When they get closer, Renjun gets a better view of their faces and she was ready to try to _really_ see if she hadn’t met him before, but he says something to the girl and they laugh out loud and—oh. 

_Oh_.

Girls are pretty. Renjun has known that for a long, long time. She always knew how to appreciate a girl’s touch, and their curves, and their blinding smiles. She has eyes and she know how pretty they all are.

But when Donghyuck walks closer and the girl by his side laughs, eyes scrunching up in delight, Renjun knows, without a doubt, that she’s utterly fucked. There’s nothing else she can do—that’s it. She’s gone. Just like that. The end.

It’s impossible for Renjun to turn her gaze away now that she’s gotten a glimpse of her. Renjun drinks the sight of the girl as if she could never have enough, heart thumping erratically against her ribcage; the way her dark eyes crinkle, and the mole under her eyes, and her short hair and undercut that only accentuates her sharp features, and her toned body, and—

The girl bumps against Donghyuck with her hips and slightly pushes him to the side, and Renjun swallows dry when she catches a glimpse at the muscles on the girl’s arms. There’s a sudden pain in her hand and Renjun unclenches her fist, not even realizing she had craved her nails in her palm.

Holy fucking shit. That’s it. Renjun’s never had a type before—but that girl seemed to embody every single attractive trait possible for a human being and it wasn’t _fair_.

“ _Oh my god, Junnie, stop staring,_ ” Jaemin hisses, a sharp elbow against her side taking her breath away momentarily. Renjun chokes and (reluctantly) turns to face him.

“What the fuck, Jaem?” she snaps, eyes turning back to the duo that is a _lot_ closer. Oh god, oh god, Renjun isn’t _ready_.

“Fucking stop _staring,_ you’re bein— _Hey, Hyuck!_ ” Jaemin cuts himself off the moment they’re too close and Renjun is too busy choking on her spit to be able to say anything, even though Donghyuck greets them both and tries to introduce himself to her.

But Renjun can’t do that, can’t say anything, can’t do _anything_ but silently gaze upon the most beautiful human being to ever exist. _Holy shit_ , she keeps thinking, over and over, wondering when the girl in front of her will transform into a normal person and drop the spell that she _must_ be using on Renjun, _holy shit holy shitholyshit._

Jaemin is talking something about the notes and color-coded graphics, but Renjun can’t hear what it is when the girl is in front of her watching her with her pretty, pretty eyes and bitten-red lips, a shy smile curling on them. Renjun’s mind is short-circuiting and she can’t form a single word besides an airy “ _Hey_ ”.

Oh my god. 

Oh my god—this is awful. It’s her worst nightmare coming true. Renjun wants to talk with her and introduce herself, but she _can’t_. Her mouth is dry and _god_ —the girl runs a hand through her hair and Renjun can see from up-close her undercut and that’s _it_. It’s been a good life, but unfortunately, Renjun’s going to have to pass away. She’s probably flushing deep red by now.

Maybe Renjun was paying a little too much attention to the girl’s lips because she says something back and when Renjun snaps back to reality, she ends up catching only the last bit.

“What’s your name?” The girl asks, looking a little unsure. Her gaze flitters back between her and Donghyuck — who’s talking excitedly with Jaemin —, and Renjun feels the pressure to do _something_.

Her voice is deeper than what Renjun expected, but it’s so fucking _adorable_ that it catches Renjun by surprise and she barely realize what’s leaving her mouth before she’s already saying it, “Renjun. Huang. I mean, Huang Renjun. But just Renjun. It’s okay.”

Renjun cringes in all ways possible at how ridiculous she sounded, but the girl lets out a little chuckle, mostly hidden behind her hand, and Renjun is ready to drop to the ground and stay there for a few hours, just contemplating life and its surprises. The girl blinks her big and dark and pretty eyes, waiting, almost as if expecting something, and Renjun _finally_ remembers how human interactions work.

“Oh—sorry—I—what’s your... name…?”

It’s still terrible awkward, but the girl is smiling and seems more at ease, so Renjun counts that as a win. Holy shit, she made her smile twice! In less than two minutes!

“ _Jeno_ ,” she says, all crinkled eyes and shy smiles. Renjun flushes even deeper, heart beating erratically against her ribcage.

 _Holy fucking shit_.

 _Such a pretty name,_ she gushes mentally, _oh, such a pretty name and she’s so damn attractive, oh my god._

“Hi,” Renjun says again and slaps a hand against her mouth, groaning in shame. Jeno laughs and shakes her hand, and then runs a hand through her hair again. Renjun feels her knees buckle.

 _It wasn’t fair_. How did Jeno expect Renjun to keep a conversation when she was standing there, looking like _that,_ and Renjun was only a weak, flawed, human?

Someone screams Jeno’s name from far away — probably the coach, Renjun reasons, and a totally normal thing to do, but she feels slightly agitated with the possibility of Jeno going away and Renjun never seeing her again.

Jeno asks something, but Renjun was so distracted by looking at her little mole under her eye ( _fucking adorable_ , she thinks and her heart squeezes even more when she imagines brushing her lips there) and the way her lips formed the words that Renjun missed all that Jeno said.

“I’m sorry—what…?” Renjun asks, shame bubbling in her stomach and filling her face with even more heat.

God, she regrets coming with Jaemin so much. That was a _bad_ idea. She’s never been so embarrassed before in her entire life, never has she acted in such a way—what the fuck, Renjun doesn’t stare and giggle! She’s the one that has that effect on others!

“Can I get your number?” Jeno asks again and bites her lower lip, looking at Renjun in the eye before she averts her gaze to the side.

Renjun stares a little and giggle, biting the inside of her cheek to try to stop herself. She nods. “Yeah—sure—please—here, do you… huh… have your phone?”

 _Get a grip on yourself, Huang Renjun!_ She tries to remind herself, over and over. _Stop acting like this!_

“Ah, no, my phone is in my bag…” Jeno says disheartened, patting her legs. Renjun can clearly see that her shorts have no pockets and she immediately avert her eyes before she can look at Jeno’s toned legs for more than two seconds and combust in place.

“Here!”

Renjun’s pushing her phone in Jeno’s direction before she even realizes that she had taken the device out of her bag, body thrumming with excitement. Jeno thanks her and starts to type her number, and Renjun finally, _finally_ looks away from the girl — a very arduous thing but she manages — and catches a glimpse of Jaemin’s arched eyebrow and smirk before she looks back again at Jeno. _Fuck_. She can already imagine what a nightmare Jaemin will be later.

Jeno gives the phone back, head tilting slightly to the side as she says, “Text me later, okay? So I can save your number.”

Renjun nods, feeling a little dazed, tightly gripping her phone. “Okay…”

Jeno smiles one last time and faces Donghyuck, quickly saying something about meeting later. She turns to walk back to the field, Renjun barely hearing the coach screaming Jeno’s name again, when she catches Renjun’s eyes and waves at her, whispering a “Bye”.

Renjun lifts her hand and waves back until Jeno turns completely and runs back to the center of the field, thighs working hard to carry her, and Renjun appreciates all their hard work.

“Soooo…” Jaemin drawls from the side.

“Shut up,” Renjun grumbles. “Not a _single word_.”

She’s still looking at the field, watching Jeno talk with the other girls and nod her head at whatever they were saying. Renjun sighs. She knows close to nothing about soccer, but Renjun’s sure that just by watching Jeno’s stance she can proudly say that Jeno’s one of the best in her team. Maybe the city. Yeah. God, how hard must it be to be Jeno and be amazing in every single area of her life.

“Junnie,” Jaemin starts to talk, his teasing voice drilling in her ears, and Renjun was ready to turn and engage him in a discussion, but Jeno catches her eye across the field and sends a big smile on her way before she runs, kicking the ball to another girl, and Renjun feels warmth flooding her entire system.

“Oh my god, you’re disgusting,” Jaemin mutters, but there’s a fond tone in his voice.

Renjun groans and rubs her eyes with her hands, “ _I know._ ” She finally turns away from the field and realizes that Donghyuck is still standing by Jaemin’s side.

“So... our little Jen caught your eye, huh?” Donghyuck asks in a teasing tone, sporting a shit-eating grin. Renjun can already feel her blood pressure increasing just by having Jaemin and Donghyuck stand together, probably dying to talk and tease her merciless.

Jaemin lets out a laugh and hugs Renjun’s shoulders, tucking her into his side. “Renjunnie here,” he says, voice dripping with a fake sweetness that makes Renjun try to step on his foot to shut him up. “Is a very confident young woman who never panics, right, Junnie?”

“Shut the _fuck up_ , Jaemin,” she snarls and manages to get rid of his embrace. “Like, don’t talk _at all_.”

But Jaemin only keeps grinning at her and his eyes promise trouble later. She inwardly groans. She’s so _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> take care everyone! stay safe <3  
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
